Untitled
by TheWorldAnOpenBook
Summary: ViolaDuke. AU What Happens when Duke can't getis room mate's sister out of his head and doesn't know what to do. it's geta whole lot worse when she transvers to his school. Has some bad language.


AN: this is my first fan fiction so be nice if you could. I've been reading so many of these things so I thought that I would give it a go.

What you need to know: AU Viola and Duke have not met. Sebastian did not go to London. Duke doesn't have a crush on Olivia, he's more like her big brother they are family friends. Duke still can't talk to girls.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Almost Perfect come crashing down.

Viola Hastings' life was almost perfect. She was the captain of the girls' soccer team at Cornwall. She had a perfect boyfriend, Justin Drayton who was the captain of the boys' soccer team. She was a senior with her three best friends. The only thing that was wrong in her life was that her twin brother, Sebastian, was kicked out of Cornwall. But little did she know that her life was about to change.

Viola and two of her best friends, Kia and Yvonne, walked down the hall of the school heading to the soccer field for their first day of practice. When they reached the soccer field they found that it was being used by the lacrosse team. That's when Mary, one of the girls that were on the soccer team, ran up to them yelling that their team had been cut.

"What do you mean cut?" Viola asked Mary

"I mean cut, no more, no team!" she said with a look of disgust at the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"Why?" Kia asked

"Not enough girls."

"This sucks now no more soccer" Yvonne told the rest of the girls in a defeated tone.

"Don't be so sure I bet we can try out for the boys' team." Viola said like a true captain. Then lead the way to the boy's coach office.

As the girls past by the bleachers the girls heard some one moan out "Becky" most of the girls laugh that they caught someone making out with the school slut behind the bleachers, but Viola knew the all too familiar voice. As she turns the corner to see if she was right she saw Justin groping Becky. With soccer ball in hand Viola threw it at Justin and yelled "You son of a bitch. I should have listened to Sebastian and the rest of them you are a lying shit hole and its over."

With that walked calming out to the parking lot got in her car and drove to the only person she knew could actually calm her down, Sebastian.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian opened the door to see his sister standing there crying an event that does not happen very often. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to him leading them back in to the room, where is room mate and his friends were. As he sat on his bed with Viola still crying in his arms all the guys just looked on with curiosity, which went totally unnoticed by both Viola and Sebastian.

As Viola's tears subsided Sebastian pulled away from her looking her straight in the eye, "What did he do?" Knowing this all had to do with Justin.

"He -he cheated on me with her, that slut. They both are why did I ever go out with him. "She said as her tears started up again.

"It's going to be ok. He doesn't deserver you. And not worth your time or tears He's an asshole and is going to get what's coming to him one way or another."

"You're right he's not worth it." Viola said as her tears finally were done, "And he's not worth anything that you were going to do to him."

"Please just one hit then I'm done."

"No he might be a jerk but he still can beat the shit out of you."

"Not if I have back up." Sebastian said gesturing to the guys, who were still in a state of shock at what was going on. "I'm sure they would love to take some swings too."

"No" She said laughing at her brother's antics and for the first time noticing the guys, with man her laugh more because of the expression on their faces. "By the way who are they?"

"Oh the one with his shit off is Duke my room mate." He said laughing cause as soon as he said it duke threw a shirt on. "the one with the dreadlocks is Toby and the one who won't stop looking at your chest is Andrew." which earned Andrew a few glares, a slap in the head, and a ball flying straight into his face delivered by Duke.

"OW! Was that really called for?"

"Yes" they all said with laughter

"And guys this is my twin sister, Viola. You Guys should get along great you all love soccer." Sebastian said then turning to Viola, "So you want to go down to the field and kick the crap out of me at soccer, that always makes you feel better."

"Yeah, but I don't have my ball I kinda threw it at Justin's head before I yelled at him and called him a 'son of a bitch' and a 'lying shit hole'"

At that Sebastian was laughing "I wish I could see his face." turning to Duke "Hey Duke can we barrow yours?"

"Sure" throwing the ball to Viola.

"Do you guys want to come with us? I could use the competition."

Looking at the other two guys who just shrugged Duke said "Sure"


End file.
